Romancing Train
by Ireru no Miko
Summary: A Tao warrior and a Ainu Princess stuck in a unknown world.. Will love come between the Rebel and Princess? We think so. Base on the song in Final Fantasy Unlimited.. Pirka's POV, OOC RenxPirka Oneshot


**Authors Note;;;Im BaKK! sorry, but i have to put a limit on Tamshii no Rufuran.. Okay this Story has some OOC and it's totally different, it's like a fantasy thingy okay.. and yea it's really different and weird.. i don't think you'll actually like this story.. Sorry :**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything okay..**

* * *

My name is Pirka Usui. His name is Ren Tao. He was a Traveler and a Tao warrior from China. He holds the power of the Legendary Chinese Warrior, Bason and fights with his sacred sword call Houraiken; a family heirloom. I am the Princess of my poeple, Ainu. I hold the power of ice and fight with the bow and arrow. We are different; he is ill-tempered, and I am patient. He is aggresive and I am calm. But we were lost.The two dragons of Yin and Yang created a portal and sucked us in and landed us in a unknown world. We have been here for over four years and I was yet to come back home As I went with him I devoloped some feeling for him.

" Were going our seperate ways." he said

" What?"

He suddenly glared at me with fire madness in his eyes. I already knew what that meant so I left without warning.

It was a dark place in this world, there was no light or sunshine.I have stumble across many dangerous creatures, but I always come prepared to fight them. I knew that someday I would have to fight the thoughest one. Suddenly a monster appeared before my eyes. It was a large red and black snake, so I figuerd thatit may be poisonus. I had my bow and arrow ready to attack him.The snakechagerd at me, but I dodgeit and I shot my arrow at the monster As my arrows were aiming for the hideous monster icicles ( hope I speled it write) formed around it.

I shot it again, but this time the bloody snake went underground. I felt it commming closer to me so I jumped and shot my arrow at it.The snakescreamed in pain and started shaking likeit was going beserk, andit was.It's eyes went sharp like a dagger. The monster got me withit's tail and threw me in the air. As I was falling he was going to bite and poison me, until I saw him.

Yes, him Tao Ren. He jumped and catched me, but he got scratch because the snaked fang was really close to me. I guessed that some poison was in him now. He summon his sword and I saw a small pillar of golden thunder surrounding it.

"BASON!" He said, as he summoned alot of power and charged at the snake.

He stab the monster several of times and the dreadful snake fell to defeat and died. I was happy that he came, but I was worried because of the poison. He was walking towards me, yet he was shaking a little.

" How many times... do I have to.. save your.. life.. again.."

He said, as he walked to me.

Then he collapsed.

" Ren!" I yelled his name in disbelief.

I carried him to a safe place and made a bonfire for warmth. I healed his wounds to somethings I found while tracking for some firewoods. I knew the supplies I found would work because, I watched the maids treat me with those things before. I waited patiently for him to awaken. As he was sleeping I watched the moon and stars twinkling. I remember the time when I was sleeping.I overheard my mother talking tomy father..she said,

_The stars are very beautiful tonight. I remember when my second child was a girl I decided to name her Pirka, because of the stars and how pretty it was when it twinkles._

" I wish I can go back home." I said to myself.

Suddenly, I heard a moan from Ren, so I got up and walked toward to him.

" Are you alright Ren?"

" Ofcourse, what do you think?" he said coldly.

I glared at him.

I hated it whenever he talks coldly, even when I took care of him. It was so stupid and I was getting second chances if I really truly loved him. I started to walk away from him, until I felt a tight grip on my hands.

" Im sorry, please don't leave." he whispered. Then I felt a warm feeling inside of me. I sat down next to him. He tried to sit up, but it started to hurt him.

" Owww!"

" Don't do that it will hurt." I said as he laid down. But I was surprised that he laid on my lap. His head on my lap and his body was laid on the ground.

" Can I stay like this?" he asked.

"yes" I smiled.

" I'm sorry that I treated you coldly."

" Don't worry. It's ok " I replied.

Suddenly he sat up.

"Hey! dont do that your gonna get hurt even more" I gasped.

" I don't mind, because whenever Im with you my wounds heal very fast."

I was shocked at what he said to me, now I began to think if he loves me. The he started to come closer, and closer to me.

" Pirka, the truth is that I love you."

As I was about to say the samething his lips captured mine. I closed my eyes and kissed him back. As he broke the kiss he rest his head on my lap again.

" Can you sing me a song?" he asked.

I smiled and giggled a bit. Then I sang him a song

_**And the the journey with you begins, heading off somewhere  
The Trance Euro Express runs off into the night scenery  
Let me keep listening to your heart, let me close my eyes and let me absorbed into to it  
It's only the two of us, only love along this journey**_

_**Romancing train, bring all the pain  
Bring out your weary heart  
Romancing Train whistle again  
It will be held gently  
Don't worry love is here  
Whisper in into my ears until I fall asleep**_

As I sang to Ren he drift off sleeping and so did I.

* * *

When we woke up we started our journey again, but instead of arguing and trash talking to eachother, it was silent. After what Ren said there wasnothing to talk about.

"Ren?" I asked.

" Yes" he replied.

As I was about to say something we were interuppted from a loud shaking. Suddenly the two dargons of Yin and Yang came again and battled.

"BASON INTO THE HOURAIKEN!"

Suddenly we started fighting the Dragons. I used my arrow and Ren used his sword. We both charged at the same time and the dragon both dodged it. The dragons both were blowing fire, but not on us. They were both fighting eachother.

"Ren lets go now!" I yelled as I was trying to make a run for it while holding on to Ren's arm.

" No, were gonna fight these dragons and we both will go home! Besides a Tao can never give up on a batlle."

I smiled and nodded and we both faced the dragons.

Ren and I charged at the dragons and we started attacking it. Ren stabbed it with his sword as he summoned thunderbolts and striked the two Dragons. As for me I shot it with my arrows and used my ice power. Again the dragons attacked us as we gained cuts and wounds. We did this over and over again until, the dragon created the same portal as the dragons dissapeared. Ren and I jumped into the portal as we watched our departure but, something was wrong. Even though we were going home we were going our seperated ways. Two doors opened and sucked us in. We were holding eachothers arm trying **not** to let go.

"Ren don't let go!" I chocked as tears formed in my eyes.

"Im sorry.." he said as we were about to let go.

" Promise you'll come back for me!" I said.

" I promise!" he yelled.

As he let go, my tears fell and we both got went our seperated waysas the two doors, finally closed.

I was knocked out for several of hours, but I was finally awake. As I looked around I knew that I wasn't home, I was at the train station. I figured that I was the only one here; until I saw someone.

"Excuse me, but where am I?"

" Oh, your at Trance Euro Express. This is the train station to wherever you wish." the man said.

I had a confuse look on my face.

" I don't get it..." I said with a confuse look

He sighed " Alongtime ago two dragons fought and created a portal to an unknown world. Im guessing you got sucked in too huh?"

"Yes."

"Anyway wherever the dragon appears they will create another portal, but the portal has two doors. One to this station and the other to a dark place. If a person chose that door then they will wander off the darkness and for a few seconds they wil die."

"What!" I gasped.

Suddenly, I heard the train whistling.

" Are you ready for your departure madam?"

" Yes." I whispered.

As I got in the train I sat down quietly all alone and cried. Then I started to sing to myself,

_**Your warmth flows into me as I bury my cheek in your shoulder  
Our love is gently gaurded ny the Trance Euro Express  
This dreamlike reality is a melody  
Don't let it end like this- leave the whistle behind in the night**_

_**Romancing train, bring all the pain. Even your flowing tears.  
Romancing train ,whistle again. I will be cured  
Love is Living  
I want to be rocked until dawn, along with you**_

As I was singing softly to myself tears started flowing and instead of singing the wordsI chocked it out together with the tears that were pouring out. I had to see Ren again. I never knew he loved me, four years of arugeing when we could've been friends, or more than friends. Suddenly, I felt something on me. As I looked up I saw Ren. But he was a spirit so I guess that he was dead.

"Pirka, I love you and I will always be with you." he whispered.

" I love you too and I will always remember you." I said.

He suddenly came closer to me and whispered in my ears

"I love you."

As he said that I fell asleep with the song ringing in my head and the song singing in Ren's heart and within every lover heart in the Trance Euro Express.

_**Oh, romancing train, goin up goin down  
Makes me forget your pain  
Oh, romancing train, goin up goin down  
makes me for to cry my love in the express**_

_**And now it's just the two of us in this wandering tale  
I want to forget about whats waiting at our last stop in our journey  
The journey can grant us dreams, your wish is shining strong**_

**_Romancing train, bring all the pain  
Bring out your weary heart  
Romancing Train whistle again  
It will be held gently  
Romancing Train bring all the pain we are searching for beauty  
Romancing train In the deepening elegance  
Love is dreaming  
Just let me sleep softly like this..._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_0MG!_** **i CAN'T BELIEVE I WROTE THAT! THAT HAS GOT TO BE THE MOST SUCKIEST RENXPIRKA STORY EVER! IF YHU LUHVED IT!**

**thank yhu : yhu made mii day..**

**IF YHU HATED IT!**

**sorry.. i warned yhu i suck..**

**IF YHU WERE C0NFUSED...**

**mind yhu ..**


End file.
